1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device in which a GaAs chip is sealed or encapsulated with a resin, and more particularly to a semiconductor device in which such a GaAs chip has improved moisture resistance.
2. Background Art
There have been proposed resin sealed semiconductor devices in which a semiconductor chip is sealed with a resin [see, e.g., Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 60-167432 (1985)]. An exemplary such resin sealed semiconductor device includes a GaAs chip as the semiconductor chip. Electrodes are formed along the edges of the GaAs chip, and the device region is formed in the central portion of the GaAs chip.